1965
The year 1965 started on a Friday. Theatrical releases Feature films * January 28 - Those Calloways * June 9 - Cinderella (re-release) * August 18 - The Monkey's Uncle * December 2 - That Darn Cat! Shorts * February 13 - Freewayphobia * May 5 - **''Donald's Fire Survival Plan'' **''Steel and America'' * September 22 - Goofy's Freeway Troubles Events * Disneyland celebrates its 10th anniversary. *Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln opens on July 18 in honor of Disneyland's 10th anniversary. Magazines * Disney News Magazine publishes its first issue. People Births *January 9 - **Joely Richardson (actress) **Rhoda Griffis (actress) *January 10 - Butch Hartman (animator) *January 27 - Alan Cumming (actor, director, producer, writer) *February 4 - Julianne Buescher (film, television, radio and stage actress) *February 7 - Chris Rock (actor, comedian, screenwriter) *February 9 - Keith Wickham (voice actor, comedian, and screenwriter) *February 23 - Kristin Davis (actress) *March 19 - Jeff Pidgeon (voice actor, writer and animator) *March 25 - Sarah Jessica Parker (actress and producer) *April 4 - Robert Downey Jr. (actor) *April 16 - Jon Cryer (actor, writer, screenwriter, film director and film producer) *April 26 - Kevin James (actor, comedian, writer and producer) *April 30 - Adrian Pasdar (actor and film director) *May 10 - Linda Evangelista (model) *May 23 - Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese voice actor and actor) *May 24 - John C. Reilly (voice actor and comedian) *May 31 - Brooke Shields (actress and Model) *June 10 - Elizabeth Hurley (actress and model) *June 19 - Sean Marshall (actor) *June 26 - Bobs Gannaway (writer, director, voice actor, actor, producer and storyboard artist) *July 1 - Tom Hodges (actor and producer) *July 7 - Mo Collins (actress, comedian) *July 9 - David O'Hara (actor) *July 16 - Daryl Mitchell (actor) *July 24 - Paul Ben-Victor (actor) *July 26 - Jeremy Piven (actor and producer) *August 10 - Claudia Christian (actress) *September 3 - **Charlie Sheen (actor, comedian) **Costas Mandylor (actor) *September 9 - Constance Marie (actress) *September 10 - Geefwee Boedoe (Illustrator and animator) *October 14 - Steve Coogan (actor, comedian, writer, impressionist and producer) *October 18 - Ralph Eggleston (animator, art director, storyboard artist and production designer) *November 17 - Darryl Kurylo (voice actor) *November 30 - Ben Stiller (actor and comedian) *December 3 - Andrew Stanton (director) *December 5 - John Rzeznik (singer-songwriter) *December 9 - Brad Savage (actor) *December 14 - Ted Raimi (actor, screenwriter, comedian, producer) *December 21 - Andy Dick (actor and comedian) Deaths *January 7 - Jimmy O'Dea (actor and comedian) *February 15 - Nat King Cole (singer and leading jazz pianist) *February 19 - Florence Gill (actress) *February 23 - Stan Laurel (silent film actor) *May 1 - Spike Jones (musician and bandleader) *July 3 - Trigger (Roy Rogers' horse and actor) *August 24 - Joshua Meador (animator, special effects artist and animation director) *August 6 - Everett Sloane (actor, songwriter and director) *December 12 - ** Johnny Lee (actor) ** Alex Mackenzie (Scottish character actor) 1965